Get Lost
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: When all fighting ends on all fronts, what is there left to do? Italy seems to take it in his hands to suggest a vacation for all of them. but when Italy gets them lost on the way to Hawaii what will happen to them? And who let Italy sail them to Hawaii?
1. Chapter 1

**Get Lost**

**Show: **Hetalia Axis Powers

**Plot: **When all fighting ends on all fronts, what is there left to do? Italy seems to take it in his hands to suggest a vacation for all of them. but when Italy gets them lost on the way to Hawaii what will happen to them? And who let Italy sail them to Hawaii?

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Wish I did.

Things seemingly calmed down between the nations after a couple of years. Italy spent most of his time at Germany's house, which didn't really annoy the German that much surprisingly. Things set into an annoyingly boring pace for Italy, so he set up a meeting for some of the major countries that had been fighting.

The next day though…was interesting.

"What are we all doing here Italy? I've been enjoying my time away from England," America said, pointing at England with his thumb.

"Oh shut up you git," England said turning his back to America.

"I suggested this meeting for a vacation for all of us," Italy said smiling and ignoring the fact that two of the other nations were fighting.

Germany, France and Russia looked at the idiotic nation while America and England continued to argue. Germany stood up and patted Italy on the shoulder. The Italian nation looked up at the German nation innocently.

"You're an idiot," Germany said and tears began to well up in Italy's eyes.

"But Germany! I really want to go to Hawaii," Italy whined.

America looked at Italy, blinking slightly. He moved away from England and inched closer to the Italian nation. A light grin was on his face.

"Did you say Hawaii Italy?" America asked and when Italy nodded, he added, "I'm game for it. Now all of you pack your things."

"But America, you shouldn't jump in at the sound of a little mini excursion," France said shaking his head.

"Just pack your bags, we're going to Hawaii," America said grinning from ear to ear.

All the other nations, except for Italy, gave a sigh and stood up from their seats. All of them walked out of the meeting room to go pack their bags for the really unplanned trip to Hawaii.

They all met out on a boat dock later that night. Germany was putting away all the luggage the other nations had brought. America was where the captain was going to be. Italy was also there, trying to get America to let him drive the boat. The American nation finally gave up and handed the Italian nation the keys to the heavy machinery.

Italy jumped in glee, happy to had been the one to think of the trip and be the one to drive them there. He put the keys in where they were supposed. The idiotic nation turned on the boat and the trip was on.

Germany gave a groan as he walked up to the captain's office.

"Hey Captain idiot. You need to slow down the speed of the boat. France is puking," he mumbled.

"Germany. Germany. I think we're lost," Italy cried as he turned to looked at his dear friend.

"America!" Germany yelled out in anger.

That was the last time people ever saw the countries again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Lost**

**Show: **Hetalia Axis Powers

**Plot: **When all fighting ends on all fronts, what is there left to do? Italy seems to take it in his hands to suggest a vacation for all of them. but when Italy gets them lost on the way to Hawaii what will happen to them? And who let Italy sail them to Hawaii?

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Wish I did.

The bright sun shone in both of the blonde brother's eyes. The little adventure they were on had taking an interesting turn when the idiotic Italian nation had gotten them lost. America blinked and looked to the captain's room door upon hearing his name. He shook his head and smiled as he looked out at the blue ocean again.

"Hey you git. That German is yelling for you," England said looking at the younger nation.

"I know. I just don't want to get in trouble for handing the keys over to Italy," the American nation said shrugging.

"You did what you idiot?" the English blond yelled at him.

America let out a short laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He wore an infamous grin as England began to yell at him, calling him stupid and the like. Once Germany heard the yelling he poked his head out of the cabin area.

America felt the glare of the German nation and scrambled to get up. The blond quickly shot across the boat to the opposing end where Russia and France were. The other nations looked at the winded nation and looked behind him.

"America what has happened?" Russia asked smiling his mysterious smile.

"Italy got us lost," America breathed, putting his hands on his knees.

The Russian nation blinked as he stood up and headed to the captain's cabin, France following after him. Russia patted France's shoulder a bit.

"This is what you do. You lure Italy out and I will push him overboard," Russia said.

"What's in it for me?" France asked in a slyful tone.

"The knowledge of Italy going down."

France nodded and happily skipped into the room. He had somehow managed, in the mere seconds of being in the room, to seduce Italy with candy. Both of the nations walked out of the cabin and headed to the railing.

Russia held onto a lead pipe, making sure everything was in place. The Russian nation wore a sly smirk as he pushed the Italian nation off the boat.

Germany caught wind of the cries from his once ally. He began to run out to look at the scene. The blond nation let out a groan before taking off his shirt and jumped in.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy cried as he clung onto the other nation.

Germany began to gag when the two brother nations came to see what the fuss was about. America blinked, cried out about how he was going to be a hero and threw out a net for the older nations. England sighed and pushed his younger brother off too.

"What are we having? A party?" France asked as he pulled England with him landing in the water.

Russia cocked his head lightly before shrugging. He jumped into the water, forming a cannon ball while screaming something about vodka. The group of nations floated for seemed like days before hitting the sandy beaches of Hawaii.

They all lay on their backs, staring up at the Hawaiian people. America jumped up as he saw the boat they had been on speed past.

Apparently Prussia thought it was funny to go take other's boats on joyrides.

And so started their Hawaiian vacation.

La fin…forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Lost**

**Show: **Hetalia Axis Powers

**Plot: **When all fighting ends on all fronts, what is there left to do? Italy seems to take it in his hands to suggest a vacation for all of them. but when Italy gets them lost on the way to Hawaii what will happen to them? And who let Italy sail them to Hawaii?

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Wish I did.

"My beef is not with you," Italy said pointing to America.

America raised an eyebrow. What the idiotic nation said had come out of the blue. The blond nation shook his head. Italy cut his eyes to England.

They were all on the main Hawaiian island. It was all because of Italy's idea to take a vacation, a much needed one, but it wasn't going as planned.

"What did Germany do to you last night?" the English nation asked.

Italy's eyes widened and filled with tears before saying, "I just…"

The Italian nation stood up from the wooden bench that he had been sitting on. The Allied nations were collectively shaking their heads as Italy ran off to the cabin that he had shared with Germany.

"Maybe we shouldn't have put in that stupid American movie," England said.

"It's not stupid. 'Old Dogs' is epic!" America said waving his hands a bit at his older brother.

The brother nations began to argue like they had every night since they got onto the island.


End file.
